


Soulessness

by merryfortune



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Aftercare, M/M, Tentacles, Vore, consensual vore, soul vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: Regardless, Jin was serene in his surrender.





	1. Chapter 1

   Jin closed his eyes to Lightning, head tipping back gently and it was almost trance-like as he permitted for such a thing to happen to himself. Again. The second time. Perhaps, for the last time. Perhaps the second of many more times. Regardless, Jin was serene in his surrender.

   Lightning continued to support Jin, as he fell back, body turning limp but not yet lifeless. His tentacles, fat and a pale yellow like sunshine, crisscrossed along Jin’s back, up his arching spine, and around his sides. Tightening with a trustful embrace.

   His arms fell back whilst his breast rose with his breath. Not his final breath, but something sputtering and similar. Jin’s mouth was flecked with spittle and Lightning opened his mouth to Jin. His own eye closing, not all dissimilar to how Jin was closing his eyes, allowing himself to something akin to sleep but far less graceful in how it handled his consciousness.

   A bulb of electricity began to rise through Jin’s chest. Expanding outwards, like an orb of every crackling energy, alight and an emboldened yellow. His soul. The prismatic data that replaced his life force in the stead of humanity’s ichor. All of it converted through Lightning’s modifications to the creature, so fragile and fleshy, beneath him.

   Lightning ran his tongue along his mouth. The jagged teeth connected to his lips made for obstacles and he could not contain himself. He was excited to feed. More excited than he desired to show, but the drool dripped down off of him regardless, pooling on the fabric that Jin wore, to clad him and disguise him.

   “Eat it… please…” Jin begged of him; his quiet yet desperate voice, the sweetest syrup before Lightning’s sensory organs. “Eat me, please, Lightning-sama.”

   “Thank you for this meal.” Lightning mumbled.

   Lightning ran his tongue beneath where the orb, beneath where Jin’s soul, rose above the fabric and flesh. The sparks stung Lightning’s tongue but gave him the jolting sweetness that he was after. As his tongue pushed around, swirling and teasing, he tasted more and more of Jin. He was bitter. A delightful mix of that which was palatable and that which was cause for rejection, but Lightning did not.

   His lips sealed around Jin’s soul. He gasped. A tiny noise elicited from thin lips. Lightning swallowed. The process was slow, gradual, savouring. Every note, Lightning treasured as he buried the data of Jin’s soul inside of himself to sate his hunger.

   Jin’s body grew limp, but his eyes opened once more. A flutter of long lashes upon such pointed and sharp eyes which turned a mournful grey as they were now soulless. There was no smile, and yet, Lightning sensed contentment within his human, so dear and imperfect. It emanated, not from within Jin’s core as a human, but from within Lightning’s core, where his soul resided in acid and silicon.


	2. Chapter 2

   Jin fell to his knees. Lightning lurked, nearby, stretching and coiling around him without touching him. A barrier of air - a barrier of disconnect, personal and otherwise - between them both. But Lightning remained curious as Jin kept himself propped up.

   His hands between his knees, his shoulders trembling and he looked as though he were about lurch and wretch, but was coming up dry. It made sense. He wasn’t real. He had no stomach of which its contents could be emptied of. This wasn’t the world of carbon in which he was used to vegetating within. 

   “I-I’m okay.” Jin stammered.

   Not because he thought that Lightning would inquire, but because he thought that it should be said. He was used to being soulless, this was no different. A little lighter, perhaps. But no different to how he was used to existing outside of the realm of Lightning’s hideout.

   “Interesting… you are so resilient, my Jin.” Lightning murmured.

   He ceased his incessant meandering and winding around Jin’s body. Jin didn’t mind. He liked the nearly claustrophobic roping of Lightning’s ever-expanding body around him. It was strangely secure, Jin found.

   “Thank you, Lightning-sama.” Jin said, his cheeks discolouring with the blush of praise.

   He cherished it so dearly. His Lightning. Praising him. It was all he wanted; all he has ever wanted. He adored Lightning. So, to be close with him like this, was bliss.

   “I want you, my Jin.” Lightning’s voice was a low rumble, like thunder yet so warm and electric; it sent shivers down Jin’s spine.

   “Thank you, Lightning-sama.” Jin said once more.

   Lightning finally drew in close enough to wind around Jin’s body like the noose that he was. Jin gasped as the squeeze. His body turning warm within the inky embrace that Lightning’s synthetic skin presented him. He swallowed, licked his lips, and his heart trembled.

   Somewhere, deep within Lightning, Jin could feel his own, swallowed soul resonate with what was once his body. His body. A collection of data assembled and disassembled, turned on and turned off, at Lightning’s whim. It was nice. Quietly, so.

   Jin closed his eyes once more to Lightning. Being with him, so intimate was a smothered ecstasy. Especially as his tentacles wrapped around Jin’s body so tightly. Exploring his skin, delving beneath the data which comprised his stolen - his willingly forfeited - consciousness data. 

   Jin shivered. Trembled. A noise, carnal and thankful, bobbed up and down in his throat. A delicious melody unto Lightning’s sensory organs as he skimmed Jin’s surfaces. Coming to understand this human and his anatomy, so dearly and so closely. Lightning’s face moving against Jin’s with vampiric interest. His teeth not quite cutting on Jin’s skin. His tongue, flicking over in the traced wake of his jagged mouth. He was kissing Jin. Kissing him everywhere except unto his own yearning mouth. All whilst Lightning assessed him with his tentacles roving, roaming, ravaging. 

   His tentacles thumbed over Jin slowly. Every inch of him was left touched and Jin deeply and profoundly loved it. Lightning was so gentle with him. As all six of his tentacles moved him over, one by one, examining and re-examining him. It was the dearest joy for Jin who was so steadily studied.

   Lightning enjoyed it clinically. He was simply gauging what he had done to his most favourite and least favourite toy. His Jin. It would be bad for him, after all, if he broke this human after all the trouble he had gone to acquire him in the first place.


End file.
